the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leora
'Approval:' 2/26/14 7 feats Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Leora Has long purple hair and blue eyes. She always wears white and is often seen with cat ears. She is a very nice and kind girl. she often is smiling and helpful. but beware for when she does snap she wont hesitate to hit you 'Stats' (Total:52) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava release ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chunin: Dragon blood ' 'Jonin: N/A (Kenjutsu) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Sealing) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Weapon Incarnate) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 # Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their sword, their slashes now leaving lava behind and corroding materials which are cut. cp, 5 CP/round # + 12 E.P # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. (10) #Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. the user can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken (10) #'Lava Release: Blazing Fists' - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. (10) #'Dragons Blood' - The user gains dragon eyes and the whites of their eyes go black. It increases strength by 5 (10 per round) #'Dragons Claws'- The user grows claws to tear apart their enemy with (10) Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll *(2) flash bomb *(2) Set of Shuriken *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Two smoke Bombs *(3) Set of explosive tags *(4) Chakra conducting tanto *(legendary sword for later) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 13000 * Ryo left: 13000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 32' *'Banked: ' *'Reset Day: monday' S-Rank: ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_numbers http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_cave http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_people http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Mao_the_mighty http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Rocket http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_man http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Red%27s_Reunion 'C-Rank: ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_mom 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1xkczp/new_to_town_anyone/ 2/10/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1xvjpw/leoras_birthday_with_assha/ 2/14/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ydq7w/training_anyone/ 2/19/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1yi0pr/suna_date_assha/ 2/21/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1yq6lh/celebrate_anyone/ 2/23/14 '''History and Story Leora was raised in the sand by her mother. when she turned 5 years old a strange ronin came bearing a Kanabo. He handed the girl it and she weilded it with is. He claimed this meant she was a relative of a great demon slayer and was meant to lead the samurai back to glory when the oni returned. she trained daily with her weapon and soon began collecting more weapons for the impending war against the oni. Many thought he mad so she took on a sweet and caring personality at the age of 11. she never shows her weapon unless somebody crosses her the wrong way. But she will gladly use he lava techniques that her mother passed onto her. She leaves the kanabo at her true home in the land of iron until she feels she is strong enough to have it by her side. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure